The Right Thing
by Suliet-Is-Love
Summary: It's A one shot. Its Jate with a bit of Skate but it ends with Jate. I hope you enjoy. This is my first Lost Fanfic. Kate thinks she chose Jack but is not sure but in the end she is review please!


**Title: The Right Thing**

**Author: Moi(Jater-Fan)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, I wish I did**

**The Right Thing**

Kate and Jack walked through the jungle, talking and laughing. Jack stopped, Kate turned around.

"Jack what is it?"

"Nothing… I'm just admiring the view" Jack said looking up and down Kate's body.

Kate enjoyed their continuous flirting it felt good, to have their feelings for each other out in the open. Kate walked towards Jack looking into his beautiful eyes, Jack bent his head down to capture her lips when they heard twigs cracking. They looked up to see sawyer come into view, holding his shoulder.

"Sawyer"

Kate yelled his name and ran towards him; by the time she reached him he was unconscious on the ground. Kate bent down beside Sawyer her face centimeters from him, whispering in his ear.

"Please wake up Sawyer."

Jack walked up behind Kate, he could feel his jealously get the better of him, 'we were just about to kiss and now she's all over that redneck' Jack thought to himself. Sawyer made a moaning sound.

"Kate we need to get him to the hatch"

"Yeah okay"

Jack picked up Sawyer and started making his way to the hatch Kate Followed right behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Hatch**

Jack carried Sawyer into the shower.

"Kate take off his shirt I'm just going to go get the meds"

"Okay"

Jack left, knowing he shouldn't have told Kate to do that, he grabbed his bag looking for the pain killers. Kate reached for Sawyers shirt and pulled it off of him trying not to hurt his arm. She let her fingers linger on his bare muscular chest. Sawyer grabbed her arm.

"You're not trying to have any fun, while I'm unconscious are you"

"Sawyer"

Sawyer pulled Kate close to him and kissed her, Kate grew tense, Sawyer licked at Kate's lips begging for entrance she obliged and allowed his tongue to duel with hers. Kate broke the kiss, she got up and sat back down on Sawyers lap, Sawyer placed his hands on her thighs, Kate bent her head down capturing Sawyers lips, the kiss started getting passionate, and Sawyer slid his hands underneath Kate's shirt. It didn't feel right to Kate, but it felt good, but then they heard a cough, they broke away right away Kate looked up to see Jack; his face was full of sadness.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"You are Jackass... Give me 5 minutes"

"Sawyer shut up... Jack I can explain"

"Forget about it Kate you haven't chosen, I'll choose for you"

Jack began to walk out the door. Kate had tears weld up in her eyes, had she really lost the man she truly loved. Jack turned around walked up to Kate took her hand; Kate's heart skipped a beat.

"Make sure he takes these"

Kate let a sob; tears were now flowing freely down her face. By the time she looked up Jack was gone.

"Aw come on freckles I'm way better then that Jackass"

Kate slapped Sawyer on his injured arm, he moaned. Kate got up off of him and handed him the pills.

"Make sure you take these… Argh I can believe I tried to second guess my choice, I love Jack." With that Kate left Sawyer alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside**

Jack was enraged 'She told me she chose me, I guess that was all a lie' Jack threw his fist at the tree to numb the pain he was feeling, it didn't help; he rubbed his knuckles which were now bleeding. He heard the Hatch door creek open before he saw who was coming out he took off running towards the beach. Kate looked out he was no where to be seen. She looked down to the ground and found his tracks she decided she would follow him; she couldn't let him go now, not after they've been through so much.

Kate could see Jack ahead of her a bit, he stopped and just fell to the ground, and Kate panicked, and started walking up to him when she heard him sobbing and singing, at least trying to.

"_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"_

"Jack"

Jack turned to see Kate staring at him, he turned back around, Kate walked so she was in front of him, and she bent down to his level. Kate noticed his tears; she wiped them away with her thumb and started caressing his cheek. Jack closed his eyes.

"Jack I'm so sorry"

Kate said taking his hand and putting hers on top, she felt a hot liquid on her hand and looked down to see jacks hand covered in blood.

"Oh my god Jack what happened?"

Kate wiped the blood away with her shirt.

"I punched a tree"

"Jack"

Kate brought Jack's hand to her lips and placed butterfly kisses all over his hand.

Jack lifted her chin and moved his face closer to hers to capture her lips. Kate moved her ahead away a bit.

"Jack I need to tell you this first, I'm sorry I second guessed my choice you're the one I want, I want to live my life with you, I don't want to run anymore. I love you Jack Shepherd"

Kate closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. Jack wiped them away like she did his.

"I love you Kate Austin"

Kate let out a happy sob and kissed Jack passionately. She didn't second guess this. Because she knew this was the right thing.

A.N/ Read and Review Please.


End file.
